OC Senshi Suterusu
Senshi Suterusu is the fourth scholar student who entered U.A. without passing the entrance test. She comes from an extremely wealthy family, and is the twin daughter of the two famous heroes, Shinobi (father) and Universa (mother). She was childhood friends with Shouto '''(despite being mortally scarred by his father) and '''Momo, but split with them after loosing her twin brother in the battle the All Might saved hundreds of people (not including him). Ever since this, Ms. Suterusu never trusted anyone and became one of the infamous and notorious anti-heroines to ever live, but one of the most skilled, and worked as a hireable assassin/ bounty hunter. While she hates heroes, she also detests all villains, for she also blames them for her brother's death. Senshi is a bisexual and openly has a crush on Momo, however Shouto also has a crush on her, which she, at first, was oblivious to. She came to U.A. later than the other students because she went off-the-grid for a long amount of time, therefore joined as the 21st student in class 1-A, reunited with Shouto, who quickly became her best and inseparable friend. Senshi's quirk is shifting, a power that allows her to transform into anything and anyone she cans picture clearly in her mind. The drawbacks of this particular power is the fact that she must have either contact with what she wants to transform into or concentrate really hard. Also her durability is one of her weaknesses, because a large blow can take her down easily (however she rarely gets stricken). One of the best perks of her shifting quirk, is her ability to copy quirks, which is hard but useful. Unfortunately, this lets people accuse her of thievery, etc. Senshi has crimson bangs around her face, she has gold panda buns and jet black hair streaming down from each bun. One of the most interesting things about her appearance is her eye colour in particular, because it changes colour. It is usually gold, however, when feeling calm, it turn to a mellow brown, and when infuriated, her irises turn a violent shade of blood red. Her hero outfits consists of a black long-sleeved top with gold swirls and patterns, and a pair of black shorts, fingerless gloves and guns, katanas, knives and ammo. Suterusu's hero name takes after her father as 'ASSASSINA'. Power: B (4/5) Speed: A (5/5) Technique: B (4/5) Intelligence: A (5/5) Cooperativeness: E (1/5) Durability: D (2/5) Stealth: A (5/5) Stamina: B (4/5) Quirk Control: B (4/5) Trivia: Is an otaku for anime, manga, martial arts and DJing. Total Japanese child. Loves boots no matter what. Straightforward and brutal but is impervious to other's emotions, FOOTBALL obsessed Hobbies: Martial Arts, Dancing (with Momo), reading, DJing, singing (in private or with Shouto), ANIME & MANGA, FOOTBALL Likes: Weapons, scaring people, music, Dancing, Momo, Shouto, Class 1-A (although she don't show it), Deku, beating up villians, visiting her bro's resting place, tomboy stuff, boots, memes Dislikes: Heores, Villains, Bakugo, Ururaka, All Might, feeling (too complex amirite), girly stuff, NON-BELEIVERS ARIGATOU GOSAIMASU